


Reverence

by heyitscmei



Series: Soft Keith Week 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Moving In Together, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Soft Keith Week 2019, True Love, but god he makes keith so happy, shiro is such a sap yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: “I love you so much, you know that?” Shiro whispers. “More than the moon or sun or stars above, My Love.”“Sap,” Keith snorts, but warmth washes through him nonetheless. “Where’s this coming from?”“Nowhere. I just wanted to say it. Just wanted you to know.”--It's not perfect, some days his doubts still get the best of him, but Keith's come this far and Shiro makes it easier to believe that this is something he gets to keep.





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> My (late) fic for Soft Keith Week Day 5: Cuddles/Intimacy/Terms of Endearment!
> 
> a bit of a time jump from here, were moving further into their relationship so were not so close to beginning of it as we were in days 1-4
> 
> if i had to sum this fic up? gratuitous fluff

Keith is almost surprised by how settled he feels. He still has bad days, sometimes bad nights, but every moment he spends with Shiro, he worries a little less, has a little more faith. It’s taken them a long time to get to this point, months of just being together, being there for each other when they need it most. Keith was always prepared to do anything for Shiro, and the more time passes, the more he believes that Shiro really will always be there for him too.

He drops the brand new sheets onto the bed and he can’t help marvelling at the size of it. He wonders if these sheets will really fit, but when he lays them out, they’re just as wide, king-sized sheets for a king-sized mattress in the nicest home Keith has ever seen. They won’t have to cram themselves into small-beds suited for one anymore.

“There’s even enough room for you, isn’t that right boy?” Keith asks. Kosmo wags his tail, and barks in response. Keith spends a few more minutes just petting him while he takes in the room, not for the first time. 

It’s a luxury, the whole place is, but Shiro had smiled and asked what Keith thought and Keith thought that it didn’t matter where they lived as long as they were together. More than anything else, it’s a place to come back to; a place to call home.

He and Shiro had been in and out whenever they could find the time, flying off to other planets and investigating the new shops that have popped up since peace had taken hold. Buying furniture to fill their home is the single most domestic thing Keith has ever done. He kind of loves it. Through the open bedroom door, Keith can hear the muted clinking of glasses and pots and pans and Shiro sorts them into their proper places; Hunk’s housewarming gift to them, along with thorough instructions and explanations about how to use and maintain everything. His mother had stopped by with a smile and a set of knives, beautiful and sharp, and gifted them to Keith, pressing a kiss to his forehead and congratulating him. It had become a theme throughout the past few days, all their closest friends dropping by with offerings to help make their house more of a home.

Keith pulls the sheets over the mattress, and fluffs the pillows, laying the blankets out neatly on top. He straightens and looks around. He still needs to put up their curtains and build the bookshelf and the desk. Kosmo has trotted off to keep Shiro company, so there’s nobody around to judge him when he elects, instead, to lay himself out on their new mattress. Just a quick break, he tells himself. The pillows are soft and the mattress is comfortable and he’s been on his feet all day.

He’ll close his eyes, just for a minute.

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he wakes up to Shiro carefully pulling the blankets over him and the warm press of lips against his forehead. There’s a warm weight at his feet where Kosmo has plopped himself down.

“Sh’ro?” he mumbles. 

“Sorry, Sweetheart, did I wake you?”

“Wh’time’s’it?” Keith asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The room is dim when it comes into focus, lit up only by the soft glow of the lamp on their bedside table. The curtains are up when he glances at the window.

“It’s evening,” Shiro says. The bed dips as Shiro lays himself out beside Keith, propping his head up on his arm. He reaches over and gently brushes the hair out of Keith’s face. Keith shifts so that he can face Shiro, snuggling close. He tries to stifle a yawn. “You can go back to sleep.”

Keith hums. “Why didn’t you wake me?” His eyes drift shut again, but not before catching the tender smile on Shiro’s face.

“You just looked so peaceful,” He responds. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Could’ve helped you put up the curtains.”

“It was nothing,” Shiro murmurs. “Would’ve built the furniture too, but I didn’t want to make too much noise.”

“Tomorrow,” Keith slurs. “We’ll do it tomorrow.”

He feels Shiro shift and hears the click of the lamp, the room falling dark. The blankets are adjusted once more and then Shiro’s arms wind around him, holding him close. Shiro presses a kiss to his hair and sighs, small and content.

“You have no idea how happy you make me.”

“Mm?”

“I love you so much, you know that?” Shiro whispers. “More than the moon or sun or stars above, My Love.”

“Sap,” Keith snorts, but warmth washes through him nonetheless. “Where’s this coming from?”

“Nowhere. I just wanted to say it. Just wanted you to know.”

“As if I could forget, when you tell me that all the time,” he teases.

“Good,” Shiro says softly. “I don’t ever want you to forget how much you mean to me.”

Keith can’t help his small smile as he burrows deeper into Shiro’s space. It’s because of things like this: Shiro’s sincerity towards Keith, that makes Keith believe him. Even when he harbors his doubts, Shiro is never reserved about his love for Keith. If his doubts are a storm, then Shiro is the lighthouse granting him safe passage back to shore. He grounds him.

“You make me happy too,” Keith says. “More than you know.” More than he knows how to express.

And he truly is. He’s so happy. He’s feeling settled in the home he shares with Shiro, the love of his life, in the bed they picked out together. He has a family, and people who he’s starting to believe truly love him. Not every day may be perfect, but he’s learning that he doesn’t have to bear it alone.

He gets to have this.

Keith yawns again and Shiro huffs a laugh that ruffles some of the hair atop Keith’s head.

“Goodnight, Sweetheart,” Shiro murmurs. “Get some sleep.”

Keith feels one final kiss pressed to the top of his head and allows himself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Shiro’s breathing, comfortable in his warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was going to do something along the lines of body worship and my biggest concern was not accidentally writing smut but i started getting sleepy while i was writing this so instead of soft-almost-but-not-quite-smut we got sleepy-soft, so in the end my worries were for naught
> 
> come yell on twitter [@heyitscmei](https://twitter.com/heyitscmei)


End file.
